creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/Dear Everyone Making Comic Book Movies and TV Shows
Dear Everyone Making Comic Book Movies and TV Shows, I've been a fan of superheroes, especially Spider-Man (if you couldn't tell by my multiple posts about Spidey), for a while. And by 'a while' I mean 'before it was cool to like superheroes'. You know, before the MCU was a thing. And I got a lot of shit for liking Spidey. But after superheroes became a big thing, suddenly it's cool to like superheroes. And that's great, especially for a guy like me. Why am I bringing this up? Simply put, superheroes are popular right now, and making a lot of money. And that's great. And there are over 40 superhero movies that are supposed to come out by 2020. And that's great...ish. Listen, guys, I've mentioned a few times before that I'm worried that we might be getting to a point where we're being oversaturated with superheroes. While I don't think that's going to happen for a little while, it's still something to be concerned about. So, what's my point here? Simply put, slow down a bit. Don't rush out movies with superheroes because they're a big thing (I'm mostly directing this at you, DC, but you're also guilty of it too, Marvel). Hold back a bit. Focus more on quality over quantity. Granted, when it comes to Marvel Studios' movies, they're of high quality (except for'' Iron Man 2'', the two Thor''s - they were 'meh' - and ''Iron Man 3). But Fox, Sony, and Warner Brothers I'm somewhat worried about. While Fox put out the awesomeness that was Days of Future Past, and will put out the awesomeness that is Deadpool, they also put out the piece of crap that was'' X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (ok, that was a few years ago, but my point still stands), and are going to put out a Fantastic Four movie that turns Doctor Doom, badass ruler of Latveria and one of the most well known villians in comics, into a hacker. Also, Warner Brothers put out Man of Steel, the movie where Superman snaps Zod's neck and destroys most of Metropolis, and is going to have a Batman and Superman movie with Ben Affleck as Batman (and while that's not a terrible thing, it's still worth mentioning). And I'm not going to even mention Sony here right now, since I've beaten that subject to death, and also it seems that Sony's going through a tough time right now, so I'm going to give them a break. Anyway, the point is that while I have faith that some of you guys can pull off some good superhero movies, I'm also worried that you'll make some stinkers that start making people think that there are too many superhero movies. (Note: I didn't really address a lot of this to the TV shows, but the point of this applies to you guys too, except for TV) So please focus on quality when it comes to these movies, ok? And if not, well, anyone who's read these letters knows what's coming next. FUCK. YOU. Sincerely, Dorkpool Category:Blog posts